Sharktooth
by Portia6
Summary: Chapter 2 up. Rip is a mocking wench. Medic tries to look up her shirt. Run medic run before Doc decides to let her have her way.
1. Default Chapter

"So, what have you learned about her?"   
  
"What is there to tell besides what you already know?"  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
"Well, for one, you could tell me what you want to know the most. That way, this will be simpler for each of us."  
  
"No need to sound so forceful, Docktor. I am simply curious about our new, little recruit...but since you ask of me do it, I ask you about her age first."  
  
"Of course...her age Well, you should know she's not only a pretty little girl, she's a lying pretty little girl as well."  
  
"Are we talking vampire jailbait, Doc?"  
  
"Far from it. Remember the age she supplied us with when we interrogated her?"  
  
" A hundred and twenty years old...but that is ripe for a vampire, no? Surely, her powers would be MUCH greater than what we witnessed-"  
  
"Major, I suggest you add another hundred and fifty to that age...wait...make that another hundred and fifty five."  
  
".....you're kidding me."  
  
" I wish I was. Either she was lying and feared that we would destroy her, or she is simply regressing due to the experiments and biotechnolgy performed on her comatose body for the past twenty years, but she is that old....and how long we can contain her in this state, I cannot estimate."  
  
" For the love of Christ, Doc...the little wretch should be punished anyway for her lying. If she did fear us, then I do not want a recruit who will not only take the oppurtunity to rip my neck open at any chance as well as be of that vampiric rank in strength, but who will only fear and never learn to respect her rightful leader..is she even German, by the way?  
  
" Close. She's not from Berlin....Austria."  
  
"Even worse. AT least she isn't French, Hell forbid...speaking of orgins, any idea of past wherebaouts?"  
  
"Some. Once again, her memory is not that acute. As far as we know, she's from Austria, was the daughter of a scandel between a politician and his secretary and was killed and turned at the age of 16..hence, her youthful look. Driven out of her city soon afterwards, and simply wandered for a few centuries befor her untimely 200 year rest."  
  
"Pulled a Rip Van WInkle as a young one.....interesting. Is she well...'learned' so to speak?"  
  
"You know what you saw back in the lab. She would have possibly turned those scientists into a puddle of blood if we hadn't restrained her, and even then she tried to tear my hand off that was holding the syringe. "  
  
"Full of fire...and in need of blood. Any word yet on feeding her? If we have to, we can bleed the troops....but..I can tell you disagree."  
  
"If there is one thing worse than a starving human, Major, is it a starving vampire. Now, if she were a youngling and was the age she told us, then yes, we COULD bleed the soldiers on a basis of say...once a week. BUT....and this is a very big but, Major...she is a 275 year old vampire. At that age and not being fed for 200 years isn't enough to drive her mad by now, then not giving her the full amount of blood she desperatly needs is a unconsious suicide on our behalf. In short, we supply, happy vampire. We supply in a sorry amount, angry vampire along with a hundred soldiers sucked dry on your hands. Which do you choose?"  
  
"...I see. Well...if bleeding the soldiers is not enough, then what is?"  
  
"By the average of how many we kill a day, there is always fresh blood on the fields. We simply have to gather it up and purify it to her liking."  
  
"'To her liking'?"  
  
"Vampires have vintage taste. What can I say?"  
  
" Perhaps..and just who will do this deed?"  
  
"I already told Hans. Amazingly, he jumped for it as soon as I told him."  
  
"Since when was Captain Hans so willing to help a vampiress?"  
  
"She is a pretty thing...and he's been in the miltary for so long...catching my drift, Major?"  
  
"Let him know if he even dares to try and touch her, he's wasting his time. I need him as long as this war goes on, and can't lose him due to the heat of passion in which she'll suck him dry , and I don't mean down there."  
  
"Revolting. I shall remember though....anything else?"  
  
"Her mentality?"  
  
"Amazingly stable and highly intelligent."  
  
"Strength?"  
  
"Can be better than what tested, but properly provoked, she'd do a nice job of extermination."  
  
"Personality?"  
  
"Quiet....but extremly friendly and funny. She actually made me laugh out loud a few times, and she had some interesting things to say about you."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes...she seems to have secretly but in the greatest affectionate terms, call you 'Piggy.'"  
  
"Am I supposed to be flattered?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Hmph.....have you any weapon for her?"  
  
"Fashioning one as of now."  
  
"Gun or knife?"  
  
"Gun. She prefers the weight and stability."  
  
"Type?"  
  
"Rifle."  
  
"And any specific traits of it?"  
  
"Still in decision about that. I'm working on a type of bullet that will do most of the work for her as she recovers from her wakening shock."  
  
"Excellent. So give me a basic rundown of her, Doc. What IS she?"  
  
"Want the truth?"  
  
"Must I say the word?"  
  
"A extremly intelligent, extremly strong, extremly dangerous vampiress with a hell of a wit that is only matched by Lucifer himself."  
  
"Ach."  
  
"My sentiments exactly."  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. I'm a lady of Perversions and Mozart

Doc half ran and half walked to the small tent, cursing under his breath. The screaming grew louder and shriller each passing second, stinging his ears painfully with it's distorted notes. This and the Major's subtle chewout couldn't make his day any worse. He angerily whipped aside the tent's opening flap, and glared down at the wriggling duo.  
  
" Get your damned teeth out of his arm."  
  
Thin red eyes glared up at him as the girl released the wriggling medic's arm from her jagged jaws, lapping greedily at the blood on her lips before giving a wide grin to the wailing young man. She only needed to say one word before he ran out, screaming hysterically.  
  
"Delicious."  
  
Doc sighed, and gave her a quick cuff behind the ear, making her wince at the sudden onrush of numbness. Shaking her head, she leapt up to her feet, almost meeting the doctor in the chin with the top of her head.She smiled gently at him in a sincere apology, only to rush over the examination table and lay upon it. Clsoing her eyes with a wicked grin, she began to mock fondle her breasts through the baggy white shirt she wore, undulating her hips upward.  
  
"Ohhh Doctor, I've been a such a bad girl. Give me a shot...only if you'll give me a lollipop afterwards for taking it like a good girl."  
  
The young man rolled his eyes and stepped over to the side of the table to peer down coolly into the girl's face, eyes now opened and gleaming with a perverse innocence that made his mouth quirk at the corner. Reaching out a hand, he lightly patted the top of her head before pulling her up by her arms. He turned her head from side to side, prying open her mouth carefully to peer into the needle sharp cave, ignoring her soft snickers over his concern.  
  
"You do know, my dear Doctor, there is no way to get sick when you're the dead."  
  
"Is that so? What about rotting into a pile of bones?"  
  
"Blood takes care of that beautifully, along with minimal tanning."  
  
"Minimal means none. I expect you to NEVER go out of this tent except on my order's and after 5 o'clock. Risks are high and I can't take teh chance to have you damaged by Mother Earth or by man's hands."  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
Doc once again sighed, and pulled the girl's mouth closed. He stepped back a few steps and carefully surveyed her forever unchanging body with the eye of a doctor, only taking the chance to switch eyes when that doctor eye reached her chest region.   
  
"And just where am I going to find you clothes?"  
  
The girl shrugged, and tugged at the collar of the huge white shirt that hung around like a fat man's suit on her body.  
  
"You can't go on walking around in Captain's shirts, no matter how long they go down. " he continued " We may be out in the battlefield but a lady must be proper at any sake."  
  
"If any man wishes to copulate with the undead, Doctor" she responded " then that man is not a man you wish to be in your small army. Much too busy fucking the artifical troops and not fucking over the enemy is a dire weakness."  
  
Doc raised a eyebrow at the profane lingo that rolled easily off her tongue, allowing himself to smile.   
  
"I can tell you are not a lady."   
  
"Bingo." Suddenly, her eyes perked up and switched directly to the opening of tent, quickly being approached by a flurry of feet. With a snap, it flew open as the tall man stepped gingerly into the tent, having to bend his knees to keep his head from brushing the roof of it.  
  
"Doc, just what in hell happeend to Anton?! He's screaming like maniac AND won't speak a word-"  
  
"Ask her, not me." Doc turned on his heel and began to gather up his tools, ignoring the glare that was meant fro his eyes and not his back.  
  
Captainswirled aound to look upon the girl, who stared back at him unemotionally. Her face, surrounded by long black hair, softened his expression slightly, and took the chance to take off his hat and nod politely to her.  
  
"Miss, you wouldn't happen to have ripped into a medic's arm?" he asked apologetically. The girl nodded, baring a grin of which was still slightly blood stained. He winced and held out hi \s hand in a beseeching motion.  
  
"ANd just why did you have to hurt him....are you hungry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Because he had a mirror on the toe of his spitshined shoes and just 'happened' to sneak a look between my legs." She frowned and turned to Doc. "That was the type I was speaking of, Doc. The kind you need to throw out before the damage is done.Now, if he is too badly hurt..." she said, now turning back to the tall man again "then perhaps I could rightfully fill his place?"  
  
"Oh no. Don't listen to her Hans." Doc said over his shoulder.  
  
"And so you insist I stay in this ratty little hole. FOr the love of all that's holy, my dear Doctor, the sky is cloudy enough with gunpowder clouds to keep the sun out."  
  
"And I do insist, because you need the rehab. Besides, your weapon is not done and I'm not taking any chances-"  
  
'Doc!"  
  
"What-"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"So-"  
  
"PLEASE?!"  
  
"EVER!"  
  
The girl snarled, and leapt at the shorter man before Captain could blink. With a yell, Doc fell to the ground, pinned by a very tall and skinny vampiress on his back. SHe trapped a arm behind his back, and snarled agan.  
  
"Say uncle."  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT!"  
  
"SAY IT!" She twisted his arm into a 90 degree angle.  
  
"UNCLE! UNCLE!"  
  
"Say I'm allowed to do my duty and not spend all my time here."  
  
"NEIN WENCH!"  
  
She twisted again, grinning at the crackling sound in his shoulder.  
  
"OKAY! OKAY GET OFF ME!"  
  
She leapt off and he scrambled to his feet, breathing heavily. She flitted over to the side of a bewildered Captain, who only grinned slightly at the disillusioned state of his friend.  
  
"Some help you are."  
  
"It was not my command. Otherwise, you should have called for help."  
  
Doc swiped at the dust and grit in his hair, and nodded for the girl to sit down.  
  
"Hm...Miss, could you at LEAST wait until the congregation dinner tonight before you come out?"  
  
She gave him a thoughtful glance, and shrugged slightly, the old gleam of boredom creeping into her eyes once more.  
  
"Perhaps...if you keep me entertained."  
  
"And just how would I do that?"  
  
"I see you have a record player..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You could you just play a little Mozart..for me?"  
  
"Of course...Captain, you are dismissed."  
  
"I never knew I was summoned." Captain remarked under his breath.  
  
"Don't be a smartass, Hans."  
  
"Swinehund."  
  
"That's quite enough from you, miss! Now, do you prefer his piano or harpsichord?" 


End file.
